dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Joong Ki
Perfil thumb|262px|Song Joong Ki *'Nombre:' 송중기 / Song Joong Ki *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo y cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Daejeon,Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Blossom Entertaiment Dramas *Descendents of the Sun (KBS, 2015) *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *OB/GYN Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *My Fair Lady (KBS, 2009, cameo) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Love Racing (2008) Temas para Dramas *''Really'' tema para Innocent Man (2012) Programas de TV *Tears of the Antarctic (MBC, 2011) *Gang Concert Ep. 619 (2011) *Made in U (JTBC, 2011) *Everyone Dramatic (MBC, 2011) *I'm Real: Song Joong-ki (QTV, 2011) *Dramatic (MBC every1, 2011 ) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *100 Points Out of 100 - Oh! My School (2011) *Strong Heart (SBS 2010) *Star Date (KBS 2010) *Dream Team 2 (KBS2, 2009) *Running Man (SBS, ep. 1-41) Películas *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Emperor Penguins Peng-yi and Som-yi (2012) Narración *The Grand Heist (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Heart is...2 (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *A Frozen Flower (2008) Temas para Películas *''The Water Is Wide'' (Feat Gye Pi) - tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) *''Enjoy A Rummy'' - tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) Anuncios *'2015:' Ruhens (Agua purificada) *'2013:' Johnson & Johnson Triple Care *'2013:' Johnson & Johnson ACUVUE True Eye *'2013:' Wolrd Wyeth Centrum *'2013:' Sprite *'2013:' Xbox 360 + Kinect *'2013:' Pizza Etang *'2013:' Coupang (Internet shopping) *'2013:' HEAD (Sports Apparel) *'2013:' Choco Pie *'2013:' Seunaekmyeon Ramyun *'2013:' Sonsoo *'2013:' Median (toothpaste) *'2013:' RUHENS *'2013:' Laneige! “Brighten Up Beauty Camp" *'2013:' Laneige Homme *'2012:' Lotte Ham *'2012:' The North Face, Inc *'2012:' Fujifilm Instax mini (junto a Yoo Ah In) *'2012:' Centrum *'2012:' Lotteria *'2012:' Seoul Milk *'2012:' Coca-Cola Sprite *'2012: 'Head *'2011:' Hyundai i30 *'2011: 'Our Home *'2011: '''AD HOC *'2011-'Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a IU ) *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif *'2011: LG Electronic XNOTE *'''2010: Xbox360 Kinect *'2010: '''Let's be *'2010:' Pizza Etang *'2010: Fuji Instax (junto a Kang Byul) *'2010: '''Tony Moly *'2010: ' Lotte-Liquor BG (Chum-Churm Cool) *'2010: TBJ *'2010: '''EZIO *'2008: Dunkin 'Donuts Videos Musicales *Kim Jong Kook - Men Are All Like That (2012) *Tei - Poisonous Tongue (2009) Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Mejor Actor (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los Internautas (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won (Innocent Man) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Actor en un Drama *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia - Actor (Innocent Man) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Tree with Deep Roots) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Yoo Ah In (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **St. Mary's Elementary School - Daejeon **Hanbat Middle School - Daejeon **Namdaejeon High School **Sungkyunkwan University ***Especialización en Negocios *Sus padres son dueños de un auto-lavado, el actor todavía ayuda en el negocio familiar cuando tiene tiempo. **El 24 de mayo, Ahn Sun Young elogio a JoongKi, explicó: “Dejando aún lado el hermoso rostro de Song Joong Kí, él es la definición de un hombre que gana el sustento. Una vez, fui con mi staff a visitar el negocio de lavado de autos de los padres de Song Joong Ki en el campo y el lugar estaba lleno. Para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a Song Joong Ki trabajar en el lavado de autos él mismo como uno de los empleados”. *Juega fútbol en el equipo de Yong (famoso portero de la selección de fútbol coreana) en el cual es profesor. *Tras terminar su período de contrato con su agencia Sidus HQ decidió firmar un contrato exclusivo con Blossom Entertainment. * Tiene cierto parecido con el Ex miembro de U-Kiss Dongho *Termina su servicio militar el 26 de mayo del 2015 * Tiene cierto parecido a Shin Won Ho de Cross Gene. * Fue a Pekín, China, el 16 de marzo para ser el MC de “The Korean Army Forces Culture and Arts Festival” del ministerio nacional de defensa. * Le regaló un coche a su manager (Kim Lee Sa) de hace años para mostrarle su gratitud. * El 23 de enero, el programa de entretenimiento “Weekly Idol” de MBC reveló la parodia de Jung Hyung Don sobre Song Joong Ki, en la sección “Real Chart! Idol Self Ranking”. * En Weekly Idol Hyeong Don y Defconn, llamaron a Song Joong Ki para avisarle que en su programa estaba Girls Day, quienes fueron declaradas como saseng fansde Joong Ki, ya que saben todo sobre él. * Sistar Bora es fan de Joon Ki, incluso tiene un retrato de él colgado en su habitación, es to se confirmo en el programa de Hello Baby. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuNqEhlGgVg Enlaces *Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería photo68043.jpg SongJoongKi3.jpg 528px-SongJoongKi.jpg Song Joong Ki2.jpg Song Joong Ki3.jpg Song_Joong_Ki4.jpg Song Joong Ki5.jpg Song Joong Ki6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo